


Beacon Hills

by Meeka_Loves_Destiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeka_Loves_Destiel/pseuds/Meeka_Loves_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria has lived with her dad since him and her mom had divorced, however - she's had enough of him. She goes back to Beacon Hills to live with her mom.</p>
<p>But she experiences some changes on the way; can she keep those changes away from family and friends, or will they come to light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders tighter to try and keep myself warm. This illness was taking over my life. Whereas I was once perfectly capable with just throwing on a jumper to keep myself warm, I now needed to add 5 extra layers of clothing. No exaggeration. Just as the tv show which I was watching came back on, the tv shut off. I looked to my left to see my dad with the remote control in his hand.   
“I was watching that.” I sniffled, reaching for a tissue.   
“Alexandria. You’re not having another day off, I’m sick of you lazing around pretending to be ill when you are clearly not. Stand up.” He shouted.   
I stood up infront of him, my feet exposed to the cold laminate flooring.   
“You are to get dressed and make yourself presentable. And then you’ll prepare the 5 course meal for my work collegues and I for tonight. I also want the house spotless. Including the basement.” He said, handing me a task list.  
“Dad I’m ill, I can’t do all that!”   
It only took a few seconds for his palm to hit my cheek multiple times and for me to now be on the floor...bleeding.  
“Stand up.” He ordered.  
I got up and after two seconds, I saw his hand come flying down to hit me again, but I caught it.   
“I’m sick of this. I’m supposed to be your daughter! Somebody who you’re supposed to love and care for. Not beat up and order around. If it was my brother here you wouldn’t be beating him up and making him do things, you would go for a few rounds of soccer. You’d be a father to him.” I shouted at him.   
“If you’re so sick of it. Why don’t you leave? You’re useless anyway.” He said, turning.   
“I will go. But I hope you know that you’re dead to me.” I spat. 

I grabbed a bag and put everything I needed into it. Clothes,pajamas, the money I had saved up, my laptop, my phone, my cuddly bear, a few ornaments and my art book. I shoved what I was currently wearing into the bag; I could wash it later - and I got into a Pierce the Veil crewneck, skinny black jeans and some converse. I put on a coat, hat and scarf and I put my bag on my back and left the house. 

It was dark and cold, and I didn’t want to have to walk through woods to get to the bus stop, but I had no other choice. Each step I took I felt like I was in a horror movie, of course - my bad luck, something had to run past me, and knocked me over.   
As I fell to the floor, a searing pain went across my stomach. Unzipping my coat and lifting up my jumper; I noticed a bite mark. The fucker had bit me. I searched my bag and found a face cloth which I put to the mark and secured it down by putting a belt around my waist. I pulled down my jumper and zipped my coat back up and continued walking in extreme pain.  
-  
I stood at the bus stop and waited for the next bus to Beacon Hills, which would arrive in about 15 minutes, before then - I just had to wait.  
Waiting...never my strong suit.  
*  
It was around half 7 in the morning when I arrived in Beacon Hills. The pain had subsided, which made it easier for me to walk, and also once I had reached my destination; I was washing it up and getting some well needed sleep. After I browse Tumblr for a couple of hours.   
I finally reached the house and knocked three times on the door. From the other side I heard a familiar voice.  
“Scott, you haven’t forgotten your keys hav- ALEXANDRIA!” The woman, who I called my mom, answered the door.   
“Hi Mom.” I grinned, as she pulled me in, and surprisingly I didn’t flinch when pressure was put on my stomach.  
“Come in, come in. I have to get to work, so I can’t question you - but I’ll get school placement sorted for you today, and we’ll talk when I get back tonight, I’ll tell Scott-” She began flustering around.   
“Mom. Mom, it’s fine. I want to surprise Scott. You go to work, I’m gonna get showered and settled back in.” I smiled.   
She smiled back, kissed me on the forehead, and left.   
Back to living with Mellissa McCall. It was definitely better than living with Dad; and I hadn’t even been here 5 minutes. 

I pulled myself up the stairs and put my stuff in Mom’s room. I grabbed some fresh clothes and made my way to the bathroom.   
I was left in my underwear when I realised that the bite mark had gone. I felt over my stomach, no lump or anything. What the fuck had happened there?  
I got into the shower and washed all dirt from my body and hair. I just let my body relax under the water.

After the very lovely and relaxing shower, I got into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, along with a pair of fuzzy socks. I pulled half of my hair up into a ponytail and let the rest flow down my back. I pulled out my laptop from my bag and sat in Scott’s room, so I could get ready to surprise him when he got back. Connecting my laptop and phone to the wifi in the house, I logged into both Tumblr and Facebook.  
On Tumblr, I was greated with the usual amazing band posts and book posts and lame, but awesome, text posts. However, on Facebook - I wasn’t greated with the usual reaccounts with my friends, I was greated with rather upsetting and angering, hate posts.   
_‘Holy crap, super glad Alexandria has gone’_  
 _‘So glad Alexandria left, I don’t have to pretend to be her friend any more’_  
 _‘I’m glad Alexandria left, gonna miss the money her dad paid me to be her friend though’_  
My dad paid people money to be friends with me? I could feel my heart beat rising as I read through similar posts. I was gripping onto the bed and before I knew it, a huge scream came out of my mouth...however, it wasn’t a scream. It was more like a growl.   
And Scott’s bed sheets now had 6 scratches down the bottom of it. Fuck. However, I was still angry. I looked down at my nails, they’d grown awfully large, kind of like claws...

I heard Scott’s voice, and my heart beat steadied again, there was no claws. It was kind of like I’d imagined them. But the scratches on the quilt were still there. So I did what anyone would do. I turned over the quilt cover and sat back down as I heard Scott come into the room.   
“And then D-” Scott stopped mid sentence when he noticed me on his bed.  
“Surprise.” I grinned.


	2. Chapter Two

After sitting for a couple of hours catching up with Scott and Stiles. Who, I still have the biggest ever crush on. Mom called to tell us that she was bringing Mexican home.  
“So, Alex, why did you come back?” Stiles asked, swinging around on the computer chair.   
“I didn’t like living with Dad. I had no phone connection and the only thing my internet was allowed to access was revision sites. Dad ordered me around like I was a slave, not his daughter. And....he beat me.” I whispered the last part, remembering everything. I began to shake,and I could feel my heart getting faster, the claws were digging into the palm of my hands.   
“Alex...are you okay?” Stiles’ voice brought me back to earth and I nodded slowly. 

The door opened and closed, and then I heard moms voice call us down, I walked down the stairs and hugged her. I’d missed her...a lot.   
All of a sudden, I felt a pair of strong arms around both me and my mom, it was Scott.   
“I love you both, you know that right.” I said, tears clouding my eyes.   
I felt them both nod, and I quickly pulled away and wiped the tears away, I turned to Stiles and hugged him too.   
“You’re awesome.” I smiled.   
He smiled back “You too.”

We all sat down at the dining table and shared the Mexican around.   
“So, Alex, I’ve managed to get you into the school, I just had all your files transferred down to them. You start tomorrow.” Mom said.   
“Okay then. Stiles, Scott...what is Beacon Hills High like?” I turned to them.  
“Average I guess. We both play on the lacrosse team though, that’s pretty cool.” Stiles said.  
“Hold up. There’s a lacrosse team? Let me guess, your coach is a sexist pig and won’t let me join?” I questioned, shoving mexican down my throat.  
“He just wants really good lacrosse players who can get us to win. You could always give it a try.” Scott said, drinking some water.  
“Well then, tomorrow I shall give it a try!” I grinned.   
I would get a place on this lacrosse team, even if it killed me.  
*  
I was dressed in plaid black and red skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, converse along with a leather jacket and a beanie. In my backpack I had some revision notes and the standard stationary. Along with some tracksuit bottoms and a grey t-shirt and trainers for my Lacrosse training.  
I’d already gone to get stuff from the receptionist, and asked to see Coach Finstock; I would get him to at least give me a tryout. 

I knocked on the Coaches room, and waited. He finally opened the door.  
“Hi, Coach Finstock is it? I’m new here, and, yes I know - I’m female, but I was wondering...is there any chance of me even getting you to consider giving me a tryout for the Lacrosse team?” I said, raising my eyebrows with hope.  
He started laughing. I stood there, straight faced, whilst he laughed.   
“I’ll take that as a no...why?” I asked.  
“Your a girl, and you want to play Lacrosse...you realise it’s violent and you might break a nail.” He said.  
“Oh please. I’ve played Lacrosse for two years, can’t I at least get a try out...I don’t care about my damned nails.” I said.  
“Okay, well - come after school when the practice is starting, and you get your try out.” He said, and ushered me out.  
*  
I was all ready for the try out, I was padded up and helmetted, and I was now sat on the bleachers; Finstock talking to the guys.   
“Okay, so we have somebody trying out for the team. Positions please, and lets get started.” He said.  
I was thrown a stick, and then the game began.   
I dodged and dived and got every single goal when the ball was passed to me. I backflipped, tackled and basically I played damn dirty, even when I got angry, and almost ripped the gloves right off my hands, and almost ripped someones head off, I focused on Family and Friends, and I calmed down. 

Finstock blew the whistle, and you could tell - they all thought I was a guy because they kept punching my shoulder saying ‘Congratulations Mate’.   
“Okay, looks like you made the team, first line. What’s your name anyway?” Finstock asked.  
I took my helmet out and shook out my hair.  
“Alexandria McCall.” I smiled, and then began to burst out laughing at the guys reactions to the fact I was a girl.   
“Welcome to the team. Another McCall...great. Where is your brother anyway?” He asked.  
“Most likely detention.” I sighed and flopped onto the ground.   
Earlier, with my anger and almost clawing somebody....that would’ve been bad. During lunch I’d done research, and as much as I didn’t think the myths were actually true..  
I was a werewolf.


End file.
